


Agony Untold

by templefugate



Series: 3 Sentence Drabbles [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Angst, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 19:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5468495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templefugate/pseuds/templefugate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war may be over, but the pain from it and its ending is not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agony Untold

The ache in her chest had only grown when Midna had been returned to her true form, the pain spreading through her elongated limbs. It was no battle wound, nor anything that a healer could treat. As Midna turned back towards the portal, her sole entrance home, she took one last look at the tall queen standing beside her, burning Zelda's image into her mind; Midna's only comfort, a fact that lessened the ache that had settled over her limbs, was the promise of another, a Hylian princess similar yet not the same, on the other side.


End file.
